Diary of a mudblood: at Hogwarts M
by jasmine-leigh
Summary: The diary of one Hermione granger. Head girl. A witch. A know-it-all. A gryffindor. But in the end, she will always be: A mud-blood.


This idea has been in my head for a while now, so I thought that I would write it down for you all to read, it's a 3 part series.

Diary Of a Mud blood, Part one:

Hogwarts.

Dear Diary,

I never thought that I would be one to write a diary, but because of the way my life is going I thought it would be a good idea for me to write it down. I, for the past seven years of my life have attended Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. I am currently in my seventh year and am the head girl. Most of the population of the wizarding world know me as the brains of the 'Golden trio'.

I suppose that is what I once was, once. Now I am just the head girl, the kind one, the one you go to for help. The know-it-all. The Mud blood.

Everyday here is a chore, yes I am top in all of my classes but that means nothing to me, not anymore, I am not happy, people think I am but I'm really not. I have nothing and no-one. Ron and Harry are always busy with their girlfriends Lavender for Ron, and Ginny for Harry. But where does this leave me? The answer? On the outside, looking in. Once again.

Don't get me wrong diary, I'm not hated by the school, well most of the school anyway, its just the way I am, the odd one out. The muggle-born. The mud blood.

As I said, I am not alone. The hufflepuffs are very friendly and always have a smile and a 'hello!' for me when I walk past. The raven claws are not so friendly, they try to be nice, but I suppose it is hard for them to be outsmarted by some-one with dirty blood, some-one with muggle parents. Someone,… Someone like me.

The slytherin now that is an entirely different story. Taunts of "Mud-blood," "loner" and "buck-toothed bushy-haired freak" Follow me through the day with glares, evil looks and sneers. They really know how to help a girls self-esteem don't they?

They aren't the only ones though, Professor Snape is the same. No he doesn't call me mud blood or ugly or what-ever, but all that I do is never enough for him, I try my hardest just for some form of praise, but every time all I receive is a sneer, or a "what a surprise, the know-it-all does something right! Again" this is of course smothered in sarcasm. Well what can I expect? A well done? I don't think so, not from him, Not to some-one like me. A Mud-blood.

I am never good enough for any of them, they always want something more, home-work help, family troubles, friend troubles? They all come to me for help, but where is someone to help me? I need help too. How ever none ever comes, ever.

I repeat again, I try so hard to please them, I never complain, I try SO hard all the time, I never stop, I just wish some-one would give me a "Well done Hermione" or the thing that I so wish for, what I dream about, a single sentence a "I'm proud of you" instead of "correct as usual" never, not once have I ever been given a I'm proud of you. Well who would? Who would be proud of a mud-blood?

Its okay though, even though I am never good enough for them, even though I try as hard as I can I have something waiting for me.

At the end of everyday no matter what he waits for me, in the bottom of my top draw, my razor.

No matter how bad everyday is, he is always there. Waiting for me to pick him up, to drag him across my skin to watch little beads of blood rush to the surface, waiting for my blood run down my arm. Like little rivers of blood flowing down my arms. Just enough to let out my sadness and frustration and my loneliness.

Yes no matter how bad my day is, he waits for me to let out my blood, my dirty, Filthy blood. No matter how many sneers or taunts he waits for me. Me. A little mud-blood.

A.N I hoped you liked it!

The second part if this one is liked will be about Hermione's home life and what it is like at home, yes I know it's a bit depressing and I wasn't sure which age range to put it in, so I put it in both 'T' and 'M' just to be safe. J


End file.
